Security indicators typically include any type of specific or non-specific information related to a security threat. For example, a security indicator may include an Internet Protocol (IP) address related to a security threat. According to another example, a security indicator may include specific information related to a particular type of malware, or any non-specific information related to malware generally. A security indicator may also include any type of parameter or attribute that may be tracked with respect to a security threat. Users of security indicator sharing platforms typically share such security indicators with other users in an effort to advise the other users of any security threats, or to gain information related to a security threat from other users.